meutenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
EisMeute/Geschichte
'Bis zum Ende der Welt' Es war ein kalter Morgen. Hopeless drehte sich in ihrem Nest und wachte auf und ging hinaus aus ihrem Nest. Sie lebte mir ihrer Meute noch niergends. Momentan reisen sie und suchen eine neue Heimat. Sie waren schon mehrere Mondwechsel unterwegs und es schien so als hätte ihre suche nie ein Ende. Wir werden ein neues schöneres Heim finden mit diesem gedanken sammelte sie ihre Krieger um sich. "Wir werden gleich aufbrechen" sagte sie und schaute über ihren Clan. "Dawn du führst eine Jagdpatroullie noch bevor wir aufbrechen an, wir müssen gestärkt sein für den heutigen Tag" Eine Grenzpatroullie brauchen wir ja nicht ''dachte sie und sah wenige minuten Dawn mit Sunset und Funky aufbrechen. "Hope?" fragte sie eine stimme und sie drehte sich um. "Oh Disney, was gibts?" fragte sie. "wir werden doch ein neues zuhause finden oder? " fragte die Auszubildene. "ja da bin ich mir sicher" versicherte ihr Hope und legte ihr beruhigend die schwanzspitze auf die Schulter. Sie suchte unter der meute nach Majority. Als sie die Heilerin sah ging sie zu ihr. "Hat die SternenMeute dir ein zeichen gesandt?" fragte sie. "hm..also..naja.." stotterte Majority. Hopeless sah sie fragend an. "Was hast du geträumt?" fragte sie. "Also, ich war im Wasser, alles sah fremd aus, nicht wie der See in unserem alten Teritorium, nein, auf der anderen seite des Sees waren Höhlen..es..es sah aus wie unsere Schlafhöhlen." miaute sie "ich bin hinüber geschwommen und um den See herum war Wald, ziemlich viel Wald und Wasser" sagte sie. "Und dann bin ich aufgewacht." Hopeless sah sie fragend an "Das könnte ein Zeichen gewesen sein" sagte sie. "Wenn die SternenMeute mir ein weiteres Zeichen schickt, sage ich dir bescheid" sagte sie. Hopeless führte ihre Meute nachdem die Patroullie zurück gekehrt war und alle sich gestärkt haben weiter ins Fremde territorium. ''Wieso mussten diese Mäusehirnigen Dachse auch unsere Beute stehlen? dachte sie und erinnterte sich an die Zeit in der die Dachse ihr altes Territorium beraubt hatten und für die Füchse kaum noch Beute übrig war. Sie führte die Meute am Waldrand entlang. "Ich mag die Bäume nicht" hörte sie Loui quängeln, "ich will wieder zurück in unser altes lager" "wir werden bald ein viel schöneres Zuhause haben" versicherte ihm Despair obwohl sie selbst nicht sehr davon überzaugt aussah. Mysterious lief neben ihr. "Mysteri, riechst du das?" fragte sie ihren Stellvertreter und öffnete die Schnauze um besser riechen zu können. "Wasser" bellte er. "Wasser, ja das rieche ich auch!" sie war überglücklich, vielleicht sollte hier in der nähe ihr neuse Heim sein? Der geruch wurde immer stärker und nun sah sie das Wasser, es war ein Fluss. "Wasser!" hörte sie Reyley jaulen und wenige sekunden später raste die Welpin an ihr vorbei und direkt auf den Fluss zu. "Reyley!" hörte sie Married, die mutter der kleinen, kreischen und sie stürmte hinter ihr her. "Du kannst noch nicht Schwimmen!" Hopeless rannte hinter den Beiden her und befehlte ihrem stellvertreter mit einer Ohrbewegung die Meute ruhig zu halten. Sie hörte nurnoch einen schrillen Angstschrei und als sie am Fluss ankam war von Reyley nicht zu sehen. "Wo ist sie hin?" fragte sie mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen aber als sie die frage beendet hatte sprang Married in den Fluss und schwamm zu Reyley. "Stop!" schrie Hopeless, sie wollte nicht noch die Mutter der kleinen in gefahr bringen. Sie sah wie Married versuchte ihr Welpe zu greifen und dabei von einer Welle verschluckt wurde. Hopeless jaulte erschrocken auf. Sie sah die beiden nichtmehr und bekam Panik, doch wenige Augenblicke später tauchte der Kopf von Married auf mit einem schlaffen Fell zwischen den Zähnen. Sie sah wie Married mit Reyley zum Ufer schwamm und sich an Land ziehen wollte, sie rannte zu ihr und half ihr indem sie ihr Reyley abnahm, sie legte die Welpin auf die Erde und sah wie Majority zu ihnen geeilt kam. "Ist sie tot?" fragte die Mutter der kleinen vorsichtig. "Nein, ihre Flanke bewegt sich noch" antwortete Hopeless und sah wie sich die Flanke der kleinen langsam Hob und Senkt. Bitte lass sie noch Leben betete sie zur SternenMeute und schaute auf die kleine. Majority begann das Fell der Welpin trocken zu lecken und langsam beruhigte sich Reyley. Sie wimmerte noch leise aber Married legte sich zu ihr und legte schützend den Schwanz um ihre kleine. "Wird sie es schaffen?" fragte Hopeless die Heilerin leise. "Ja, da bin ich mir sicher Hope" antwortete Majority. Als es Reyley wieder besser ging machte sich die Meute wieder auf den Weg. Es waren nun schon ein paar Sonnenaufgänge vergangen seitdem Reyley in den Fluss gestürzt ist und der kleinen ging es wieder Super. Sie kamen an eine Lichtung und der Fluss mündete dort in enien kleinen See. Hopeless hörte Majority hinter sich erschrocken aufatmen. "Dies ist der Ort von dem ich geträumt habe" keuchte sie und schaute sich erschrocken um. Hier wird unser neues Lager sein ''Ende... ''